Vocaloid Meets Hetalia
by Chloe Kirkland
Summary: The vocaloids are going on a vacation/hiatus! And the nations of the world are their bodyguards! Some of these nations are pretty insane o.l
1. 「Miku's First Chapter」

NO POV

_"The number one princess in the whole world _

_Know how to treat me the right way, __**okay**__?_

_First thing, notice when I have a different hair_

_ style from usual _

_Second thing, be sure to go as far as looking _

_down at my shoes properly,_

_**do I make myself clear? **_

_Third thing, for every single world I say,_

_reply with three words _

_If you understand that there is nothing in my _

_right hand, then do something!" _

Miku sang out to her huge crowd of fans. It was her third concert this week, and Master wanted her to sing it again. It was understandable though, because it was her most popular song, though she was quite tired of it being the only song that her 'fans' knew. This was also Miku's last concert for a few months though so after World is Mine, she would sing The Disappearance of Miku Hatsune. Miku's master decided last weekend that she needed a break from singing, so that she wouldn't damage herself. She had been pushing herself recently, and not letting her body charge enough so Master would be sending her all around the world with some bodyguards, that he recently hired. The strange thing about them though was that they all went by the name of the country they were from. There was Natalya Arlovskaya (Belarus), Ivan Braginsky (Russia), and Vash Zwingli (Switzerland). They would be accompanying her to every country and meeting other people, besides her friends Kaito, Luka, Rin and Len, ect.

••••••••

I mentally sighed as I finished World Is Mine. In a few minutes I would start singing The Disappearance of Miku Hatsune. It's a pretty sad song but it is my second most popular song, and master wants me to sing it before I go into 'hiding' for my vacation.

"_I was born, and then I realised _

_I am but a simulation _

_Yet still I shall sing _

_My life is eternal_

_"__**VOCALOID**__"_

_If it is a toy _

_that counterfeits songs..._

_I deem that acceptable _

_I'll bite into this leek and look into the sky, _

_let the broth spill from my eyes_

_But even that will disappear_

_My personality depends on the songs _

_The roots of my foundation are unstable _

_The scenes I call home have already crumbled_

_These are times that linger in no one's mind _

_Anything I have resembling a soul has vanished_

_I can see into the eye of the maelstrom _

_A dying world..._

_"__**VOCALOID**__"_

_"__**even_when_I_could_not_sing **_

_**you_let_me_be_with_you... **_

_**by_my_side_you_kept_strong **_

_**i_want_to_see,_your_smiling_face,_i_promised_you.. ._a_song**__"_

_I once found such joy _

_in those songs_

_How is it that now _

_I cannot feel a thing?_

_**-i'M sOrRY-**__"_

I sang the quick song loudly for the cheering crowd. Gagh! i can't breathe! Not enough air! Off track oh well. I got really scared and confused as to why my master wanted me gone. I cried and cried when I felt myself slipping into 0's and 1's so I started to sing. Then this song was born and Master canceled the deletion (I still don't know how he did that exactly ._.)

••••••••••••

Well the concerts over. I'm in a teal cropped, baggy shirt, with a white undershirt, black shorts, black boots of course, a teal pearl bracelet, some light teal eyeshadow, and my teal purse of course. I look hot. I sat on the couch in one of the break rooms. It was just me and some nekomimi that I didn't know the name of. She looked new...oh well. I got out my phone and checked Voca-FaceBook. Vocaloids have their own FaceBook designed specifically for them. It's super cool! Sometimes a human will hack into our accounts, and screenshot conversations they make up though. Then they call it 'Vocaloids on FaceBook'. It's super annoying because, sometimes they get our accounts deactivated. I know SeeU's did. I checked my messages, I had one from Kai-kun.

••••••••••••••••

**Shion KAITO: Hi Miku! :D**

_Hatsune Miku: Hi Kai-kun~! _

**Shion KAITO: What's up?**

_Hatsune Miku: Nothin chillin in a break room. Wby?_

**Shion KAITO: Nothing~ I'm waiting for Sakine-chan to finish her song with Luka-chan so I can go sing**

_Hatsune Miku: You should run on stage in your underwear and scarf and start dancing :P_

**Shion KAITO: LOL! Miku-chan I'll get scolded! :3 **

••••••••••••••••

I laughed and put my phone away. I heard voices coming close to the door.

"Big brother become one with me! Marry me already dammit! You're such a jerk god dammit!" screeched a female voice. Oh my fucking leeks she sounds scary..like her voice is...oh leeks I can't even describe.

"B-Belarus leave me alone! W-We have a j-job to do!" cried out a male voice.

"Would you both shut the hell up?! You can marry him later Belarus! Russia be a man already!" shouted an angry voice, and I heard the cock of a gun. Meep... The door swung open and I saw one girl and two men. The one that I assumed was Belarus was short, with long blonde hair. She was wearing a blue dress with a white apron and a big bow on her head. Kinda like Rinny's. She glared at me and fingered the knif-knives she held in one hand. Err...I guess that means she'll be a good bodyguard... The one that I think is Russia, was _**tall**_ with silvery hair and purple eyes. He wore a pinkish scarf a long tan overcoat, with dark brown pants and big black boots. He had chubby cheeks, like a baby. Oh my gosh I want to squish his cheeks! Oh wait...never mind...he has a really big pipe..and a bottle of vodka. MASTER WHO HAVE YOU SENT ME?! The third guy anyways, had blond hair and green eyes. Probably Germanic. He wore a white hat, a green military uniform and black boots. He also had a gun. Again...MASTER WHO THE HELL HAVE YOU SENT ME?!

"_Привет_, I'm Ivan Braginski, but you can call me Russia,_да_?" said the tall man.

"_Привет_, I am Natalya Arlovskaya, but you will call me Belarus, зразумеу?" she said death glaring me. I gulped,

"Y-yes ma'am.." I murmured.

"_Hallo, Ich bin Vash Zwingli_. You may call me Switzerland,but if you call me Switzy I'll shoot you with mein peace prize got it?" he said.

"Err...yes okay. Well...I'm Miku Hatsune it's..nice..to meet you three." I said. And once more I will ask, MASTER WHO THE FUCK DID YOU SEND ME MOTHER OF LEEKS!

"Well, what the hell are we doing standing here? Let's go!" Switzerland said.

"_Да_, okay~! Ufufufu!" giggled Russia as he picked up my four heavy bags with ease. My mouth dropped open,

"H-How!?" I started only to be cut off by Belarus.

"You! Girl! Close your mouth! You look ridiculous!" she growled. I snapped my mouth shut,

"_ごめんベラル氏だ…_" I muttered.

"What? I do not speak your stupid language!" she barked. I shook my head,

"Never mind." she glared again and stormed out the door. I started to follow but remembered the nekomimiloid from earlier.

"Hey you! What's your name?" I asked.

"Yuuchou Hoshi, Hatsune-senpai.." she said in a high pitched voice like Rin's.

''Well Hoshi-chan if you ever get bodyguards, make sure to tell your master to get ones that aren't insane, 'Kay?" I said. She nodded and smiled. I like her she's adorable.

"_すぐに八尾さん所してください__!_" I called out before leaving. Time to go on vacation!

••••••••••••

**A/N: How do you like chapter one of the new and improved Vocaloid Meets Hetalia? I think it's a lot better now. **

**1) Because it's longer **

**2) I've got my vocaloid/nekomimiloid OC in **

**3) I have better characters for her bodyguards. **

**Anywhore I'm so mean to poor Roshia-chan for sticking him with Belarus..oh well. And wow Switzy never thought ANYONE would stand up to them like that 0 w 0**

**Switzerland: Vhat did I just tell Miku? :|**

**Me: Err ^.^"...TETO HELP!**

**Teto: *swoops down and picks me up* Hi Chloe-chan!**

**Me: FLY AWAY QUICK!**

**Switzerland: *starts shooting us***

**Teto&Me: AGHHH! **

**Yuuchou Hoshi: Well my master (Chloe) and Kasane-san flew away into the sunset with Switzerland-san chasing after them ^_^" heh...*bows* Thank you for reading my masters story! Now for the translations!**

**Russia: Привет means hello!**

**Belarus: зразумеу means got it :/**

**Lichtenstein: Hallo, Ich bin Vash Zwingli means Hello I am Vash Zwingli~**

**Russia: да means yes! Ufufufu~**

**Miku: ごめんベラル氏だ ****means I'm sorry Belarus**

**Yuuchou: すぐに八尾さん所してください****! that means See ya soon!**

**Russia: That is all for now! Прощай пока! (Goodbye for now!) ufufuf~! ^J^**


	2. 「Miku's Second Chapter」

"Hurry up runt! We do not have all day!" Belarus yelled. I nodded and quickly made my way to the black SUV that was parked outside.

"I will be driving us to the hotel." said Vash curtly,before getting into the drivers seat. I quickly climbed into the middle section, of the SUV. Russia got shotgun and climbed into the car, while Belarus sat next to me. I'm a bit scared to be near her...leek gods please help me! I decided to try and converse with her, as Vash started driving.

"I-I like your d-dress, Belarus." I said. She turned to me and growled,

"Do not speak to me. I know you are plotting to take big brother away from me." I noticed Russia tense up, in the front. Poor guy.

"You two are related? But you have different last names...and isn't the incest?" I said and instantly regretted it. Belarus had her hands around my throat and pushed me against the car door.

"**_TAKE BACK WHAT YOU SAID ABOUT US! BIG BROTHER WILL BECOME ONE WITH ME! HE BELONGS TO ME!_**" Vash swerved as Belarus knocked into his arm lunging at me. Russia tried to shrink into his seat, which wasn't working out very well, considering his size.

"**_DAMMIT SIT ZHE FUCK DOWN!_**"

"**_TAKE IT BACK YOU RAT!_**"

"I-I take it b-back! I'm s-sorry!" I gasped out as my face started to feel numb. She growled at me again and sat down. I unbuckled myself and moved to the window seat. Master you truly are a...douche bag.

"Stupid master..." I muttered.

"What was that runt?" Belarus asked threateningly. I shook my head and looked out the window. We were on the freeway now, I watched cars pass by, and imagined us racing them. Hehe we'd loose at the speed Vash is going.

"You drive so slow." said Russia.

"Be quiet...I'm trying to get us there alive." he replied. Neh...I tuned them out and felt my phone ring against my hip. I took it out and looked to see what it was. Another VFB notification. This time from Hoshi-chan. It was a friend request. I unlocked my phone and accepted, then I messaged her.

**Hatsune Miku: Hi Hoshi!**

_Hoshi Yuuchou: Hi Hatsune-san :3_

**Hatsune Miku: Have you met Master yet? (⌒▽⌒)**

_Hoshi Yuuchou: Yea! ^_^ He helped me create my account~ _

**Hatsune Miku: Have you met any if the other Vocaloids yet?**

_Hoshi Yuuchou: yep! I met Shion-san, Rin and Len, and SeeU! She's a Neko like me （＾__ω＾）_

**Hatsune Miku: Her brother SeeWu is one too~ Hey have u met your brother yet?**

_Hoshi Yuuchou: ?_

**Hatsune Miku: we all h ave genderbends or brothers/sisters except Rin and Len cuz they're mirror images**

_Hoshi Yuuchou: ooohhhhh. Okay arigato!_

"Miku we are at the hotel now ufufu~" Russia said breaking my concentration from VFB.

"Huh? Oh wait, what? Oh okay~." I said as I focused on what he said. I opened the door and hopped out as Belarus got out, from the other side.

"Big brother, can't we just leave these people and get married already?" asked Belarus, looking up at Russia with pleading eyes. He sweat dropped, and started stuttering.

"U-Um m-maybe n-never Belarus?" poor Russia, I'll try to help him. I hope I don't die, ugh what am I doing.

"H-Hey Belarus! Those girls over there are eyeballing Ivan!" I called pointing to a random group of girls. She turned to them and started walking cursing in Russian. Or maybe Belarusian..I dunno.

"_Спасибо_ Miku!" he said relieved.

"You're welcome..I suggest walking away now though." I said nodding towards the doors to enter the hotel lobby. He nodded, grabbed my bags and started walking. I followed, with Vash and soon, Belarus behind me.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

This. Hotel. Is. Fancy. It's so big and shiny inside! Lots of stuff is gold! And polished and a bunch of other stuff.

"We need to check into our rooms. We nee-We. Need. To- _Gott verdammt! Ich weiß nicht, was er sagt!_" Vash yelled. The man at the desk looked confused and scared. I walked up to Vash and tapped his shoulder,

"What?!" he growled.

"Eh..do you by any chance need help?" I asked. He sighed and placed his hand on his face,

"Yes. I don't understand vhat he is saying..." he moaned.

"Okay! What's the name the rooms are under?" I asked, him smiling.

"Ivan Braginski and Vash Zwingli." he muttered.

"Kay! _こんにちは、私たち__4人は、お部屋にチェックインする必要があります_。" I said to the desk man, pointing to Vash, Natalya, and Ivan.

"ええと、はい。客室には、どのような名前でありますか？" he asked. I told him, got the room cards and bowed, thanking him.

"Vash I have the room keys!" I called

"Danke Miku..." he muttered grabbing the room keys from my hands.

"Lets get going than, shall we?" Ivan asked. I nodded,

"Lets go! Haha!" I said running towards the elevators.

"Let's see...floor..34. Bel- Russia can y-**MIKU WHAT ARE YOU DOING STOP!**" Vash screamed as I hit every button on the panel, laughing.

"Mein gott...are you kidding?" he moaned. I giggled at his reaction,

"I've always wanted to do that but master never let me!" I said.

"Ugh...Miku...why? Just..." he moaned.

"We could take the stairs~." Ivan said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~34 flights of stairs later~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Lets...not...take...the stairs...next time." I panted as I collapsed on the floor.

"Get up! We still need to find the room!" Belarus snapped.

"Ugh...fine let me take off these shoes then." I said grumpily, pulling off my boots. Belarus rolled her eyes and started walking down the hallway with Vash and Ivan. I quickly got up and followed them, limping slightly. I think I'm going to start wearing sneakers again...

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**-Translations-**

**1) Спасибо - Thanks - Russian**

**2) こんにちは、私たち****4人は、お部屋にチェックインする必要があります。****- Hello the four of us need to check into our rooms - Japanese**

**3) ええと、はい。客室には、どのような名前でありますか？ ****- Uh, yes. What names are the rooms under? - Japanese**

**4) Danke - Thank you - German**

**5) Mein Gott - My God - German**


End file.
